Underworld
by Brianna Amarantha
Summary: Há séculos vampiros e lycans travam uma sangrenta batalha cheia de mistérios e segredos. Depois de perder seus pais em meio a essa guerra Ino se junta aos vampiros para exterminar os lycans, mas um médico ruivo aparece e muda sua vida. InoxGaa
1. Capítulo um

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Anjos da Noite pertence à Len Weisman.

**AVISO: **Esse fic estava sendo postado na comunidade "Ino e Gaara" do site de relacionamentos Orkut. Foi postado por meu fake da Ino, mas devido à falta de interesse dos leitores eu comecei a perder o interesse de continuar escrevendo-a, e ela acabou por ser abandonada. Eu até já havia me esquecido dela quando há alguns dias atrás me perguntaram se eu a continuaria, e que devido às novas regras da comunidade ela seria delatada caso ela ficasse abandonada. Foi ai então que pensei em continuá-la fazendo pequenas mudanças na história, mas ela continua sendo baseada no filme "Anjos da Noite". Não prometo freqüência de posts nesse fic, porque eu acho que pra escrever sobre vampiros e lobisomens eu realmente tenho que estar inspirada, e ainda pelo fato de eu não ser uma boa ficwritter. Mais do fundo do meu coração eu espero que leiam e que mandem reviews se gostarem ou mesmo pra falar que está horrível. Novamente o casal protagonista é Ino e Gaara (novidade ¬¬' eu realmente preciso começar a escrever fics de outros casais) quando aos outros casais eu não prometo nada porque esse fic não é exatamente romance ;P. E antes que perguntem o Sasuke aparece sim apesar de eu odiá-lo. E a Sakura... bom eu acho que ela não vai dar as caras não, não encontrei lugar pra encaixa-la na fic por enquanto.

**AVISO 2: **Por ser baseada no filme "Anjos da Noite" já aviso que qualquer semelhança NÃO é mera coincidência! Boa leitura!

-

-

-

**Underworld**

_Por Brianna Amarantha_

**Capítulo um** **– O início de tudo**

**-**

**(I'll be anything for you, anything for you)  
**_Eu serei qualquer coisa por você, q__ualquer coisa por você_

**(****All without your hurt inside, will never ever die)  
**_Tudo sem você me magoar, d__esejo nunca morrer_

**(I'll be, everything you need, I'll believe, all your lies)****  
**_Eu serei, tudo que você precisa, e__u acreditarei, em todas as suas mentiras._

**(Anything for you – Evanescence)**  
**  
****-**

O vento frio tocava levemente o rosto da bela jovem ao alto de um prédio, apesar de seu rosto bonito e jovem, seus olhos incrivelmente azuis pareciam sem vida. Há muito tempo fora obrigado a viver em um mundo que ela não pertencia, a lutar em uma guerra que não era dela. Toda a felicidade fora arrancada dela tão facilmente que achava impossível voltar a sorrir, agora como um vampiro vivia em um mundo cheio de sangue e obscuro.

**I still remember the world**

_Eu ainda me lembro do mundo_

**From the eyes of a child**

_Dos olhos de uma criança_

**Slowly those feelings**

_Devagar esses sentimentos_

**Were clouded by what I know now**

_Foram encobertos pelo que eu sei agora_

A jovem loira cultivava os cabelos longos e loiros e soltos ao toque do vento, seus olhos tristes admiravam a lua cheia que enfeitava o céu com seu brilho, apesar de amar a lua mais do que o astro que a iluminava, sentia falta da época em que podia sair ao sol, sentir o calor percorrer em seu corpo. Agora por mais que tentasse existia apenas escuridão e um vazio enorme em seu coração.

"Coração? Acho que já não tenho mais um."

**Where has my heart gone**

_Para onde foi o meu coração?_

**An uneven trade for the real world**

_Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real_

**I want to go back to**

_Eu quero voltar a_

**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**

_Acreditar em tudo e não saber nada_

Isso fazia que uma fina lágrima descesse pelo seu rosto alvo. Maldito teria sido aquele lycan que acabou com sua vida, e graças a Orochimaru que lhe deu um novo motivo pra continuar vivendo ela estava ali.

- Flash Back on –

**Setembro de 1360.**

Era um fim de tarde como muitos outros, o sol já estava quase se pondo deixando o céu em tons alaranjados. Mas a jovem garota continuava em meio a suas flores sorrindo contente sem se lembrar do tempo. Sentia falta de seu irmão mais velho, este havia ido com tantos outros jovens tentar derrotar a maior ameaça daquela época: os vampiros. Por isso as noites eram perigosas, e poucos tinham coragem de sair no meio da noite, os que saiam nunca voltavam.

Seus olhos incrivelmente verdes reluziam, era cheio de brilho e esperança. Esperança que aquela guerra imunda acabasse logo, e que os vampiros os deixassem em paz.

- Filha, já está anoitecendo venha logo querida. – chamou a mulher de olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros como os da filha.

- Nossa as flores me distraíram tanto que me esqueci do tempo. – desculpou-se já se levantando do jardim.

- Não se demore, eu preciso terminar o jantar e queria que me ajudasse. – disse a mulher já virando de costas para entrar em casa.

- Sim mamãe. – respondeu a jovem livrando-se do avental sujo de terra e pegando as flores que havia colhido.

Olhou para o céu, desanimada por ter que entrar por causa dos vampiros. Sempre que anoitecia era assim, todos juntavam as suas coisas e corriam para casa para se protegerem da grande ameaça de terem seus pescoços chupados por escravos do sangue.

**I still remember the sun**

_Eu ainda me lembro do sol_

**Always warm on my back**

_Sempre quente nas minhas costas_

**Somehow it seems colder now**

_De alguma maneira parece mais frio agora_

Pegou as flores recém colhidas e as levou ao nariz, para sentir seu cheiro enquanto caminhava para casa. Mas um grito agudo fez com que a jovem Yamanaka jogasse as flores no chão e corresse para dentro de casa. Abriu a porta cautelosamente enquanto entrava, estava tudo em silêncio o que a fez temer pelo pior. O mau pressentimento a fez seguir para a outra sala onde viu a pior cena que poderia ter visto: seu pai e sua mãe caídos no chão, banhados por uma poça de sangue. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas abafou o grito com medo que eles ouvissem e voltassem para matá-la.

**Where has my heart gone**

_Para onde foi meu coração?_

**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**

_Preso nos olhos de estranhos_

**I want to go back to**

_Eu quero voltar a_

**Believing in everything**

_Acreditar em tudo_

Andou até os corpos sem vida de seus pais, os abraçou e chorou em silêncio. Sentia uma forte dor em seu peito que não conseguia explicar, era como se estivesse morrendo com eles. Queria acreditar que seu irmão ainda estava vivo, mas a muito ele não dava notícias, então todos acreditavam que ele havia morrido, como muitos outros jovens. No meio de seu sofrimento e lamento percebeu passos em sua direção.

- Não chore minha querida. – o homem disse com a voz arrastada e medonha.

- Quem é você? – virou-se para encará-lo.

Assustou-se ao ver o homem que estava parado atrás de si. Cabelos longos e negros escorridos,

pele pálida, olhos grandes e amarelos, presas grandes e uma aparência um tanto quanto ofídica, trajava um elegante terno negro, a gravata era vermelha, nas mãos tinha um cajado com uma serpente em prata na ponta, com certeza ele era um vampiro.

- Você os matou? – perguntou engasgada com o choro de nervosismo e medo do vampiro a sua frente.

- Meu nome é Orochimaru pequena, sou um dos três anciões lendários, líder dos vampiros. – apresentou-se fazendo uma mesura.

- O que nós fizemos a vocês? Por que matou meus pais?

- Lamento pelos seus pais, mas não fui o responsável por isso, há muitos anos os vampiros travam uma guerra sangrenta contra os lycans, e foram eles minha querida que assassinaram seus pais. – explicou-se se agachando a frente da jovem Yamanaka e acariciando seu rosto.

- Lycans? – perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Lobisomens, eles ao contrário dos vampiros quando se transformam perdem a consciência e tornam-se verdadeiros monstros, sem piedade de ninguém.

- Vocês não são diferentes deles. – disse enquanto tirava a mão do vampiro de seu rosto.

- É verdade que somos monstros também. Mas diferente dos lycans somos inteligentes, e só matamos o necessário para nossa sobrevivência. Eles matam independente de ter fome ou não.

- Então está me dizendo que as mortes das pessoas de Konoha ultimamente têm sido por causa dos lycans?

- Sim, nós só matamos o necessário para nossa sobrevivência.

- Malditos lycans. – esbravejou a jovem voltando a olhar para os corpos dos pais ao chão.

- Quer vingança? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso de canto de lábios.

- Quero!

- Posso te tornar um ser imortal como eu, assim poderá lutar juntos dos vampiros contra os lycans.

**Where has my heart gone**

_Para onde foi o meu coração?_

**An uneven trade for the real world**

_Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real_

**I want to go back to**

_Eu quero voltar a_

**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**

_Acreditar em tudo e não saber nada_

A jovem nada disse, apenas retirou o cabelo do pescoço o oferecendo ao velho vampiro, que passou os grandes dedos por detrás do pescoço desta e a trazendo pra mais perto, sua presas logo estava no pescoço da garota sugando todo o seu sangue com prazer.

Ele a soltou, sentia-se meio zonza e fraca. Orochimaru abriu um pequeno buraco em seu próprio pulso e ofereceu a garota, que o olhou desconfiada.

- Você precisa beber o sangue de um legítimo vampiro para assim se tornar uma de nós. Agora beba logo senão morrerá.

A garota pegou o braço do vampiro e o levou a boca, sugando o sangue deste. Nada daquilo agradava a jovem garota, mas os lycans tinham que pagar e esse era o único jeito. O sabor do sangue começou a ficar gostoso, não conseguia mais parar, Orochimaru contorceu o rosto e retirou seu pulso de perto da garota.

- Vá com calma, quase tirou todo o meu sangue. – falou com uma voz ameaçadora olhando um pouco assustado para a jovem.

- Me desculpe, eu não... – se desculpava quando uma dor aguda no peito a fez cair no chão.

Os seus gritos ecoavam, a dor era muito forte como se seu coração estivesse parando de bater.

- Agüente firme pequena, seu corpo humano está morrendo. Seu organismo está começando a se tornar vampiro, logo a dor passará. – o vampiro disse tentando acalma-la.

A dor aos poucos ia diminuindo até sumir completamente. Seus doces olhos verdes se tornaram um azul profundo, suas presas nasceram e sua pele empalideceu. Oficialmente agora Yamanaka Ino havia se tornado imortal. Ela havia se tornado aquilo que mais temia: um vampiro. Um ser que era obrigado a viver na escuridão, pois a luz do sol queimava sua pele, que não tinha reflexo no espelho, pois sua imagem era uma afronta a Deus, e que pela eternidade teria que viver matando pessoas, pois o sangue era seu principal alimento. Agora ela era um monstro.

- Flash Back off –

**Where has my heart gone**

_Para onde foi meu coração?_

**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**

_Preso nos olhos de estranhos_

**I want to go back to**

_Eu quero voltar a_

**Believing in everything**

_Acreditar em tudo_

A vingança era o único motivo que a fez aceitar se tornar um deles, mas agora tantos anos haviam se passado, matara tantos lycans mas ao invés de felicidade o vazio em seu peito apenas aumentava. Odiava os lycans por terem matado seus pais, mas até hoje vivia sem respostas. Porque os vampiros odeiam lycans? Como foi que essa sangrenta guerra começou? Ino descobriria isso nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse, mesmo que fosse condenada a torrar no sol por sua traição.

Seus tristes olhos voltaram-se para rua onde viu um jovem ruivo andando apressado, mas o que era estranho é que lycans o seguiam. Há anos um trato entre vampiros e lycans foi selado para que não machucassem mais os humanos, então porque eles estavam atrás daquele mortal?


	2. Capítulo dois

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Anjos da Noite pertence à Len Weisman.

Qualquer semelhança com "Anjos da Noite" **NÃO **é mera coincidência.

-

-

**Underworld**

_Por Brianna Amarantha_

**Capítulo dois – O acordo quebrado**

-

**Full moon tonight, the stars shining bright**

_Lua cheia hoje à noite, as estrelas brilham._

**Theres something in the shadows giving you a fright,**

_Há alguma coisa na sombra dando-lhe um susto_

**Such a gruesome sight seeing children of the night,**

_Uma vista tão horrível vendo crianças da noite_

**Destroying humans one by one, with no compassion for life**

_Destruindo humanos um por um sem nenhuma compaixão pela vida._

**(American Werewolves In London - Wednesday 13)**

-

-

**29 de Outubro de 1410**

Uma fina chuva caía pela cidade naquela gélida noite, mal se podiam ver as ruas devido a forte neblina, apenas a pequena lua crescente era responsável pela fraca iluminação. Apenas a grande mansão no centro de Konoha encontrava-se iluminada. Tinham altos muros, e um portão de grossas grades de prata, ao meio tinha duas serpentes que se encontravam. O jardim era enorme e bem cuidado, a grande porta de madeira vermelha tinha desenho lembrando um bordado em dourado. Era a mansão mais bonita de toda a cidade, com toques que goticismo medieval, mas todos temiam seu dono por ser extremamente estranho.

Dentro da mansão um rapaz de aparência jovem, pele alva, grandes olhos vermelhos com vírgulas negras desenhadas, e longos cabelos negros e lisos, vestido com um elegante terno preto, preparava suas armas com balas de prata. Ao seu lado uma jovem de curtos cabelos azuis vestida com um elegante vestido preto bordado de vermelho, tinha um corpete que moldava seu corpo, e uma linda flor branca arranjada em seus cabelos. Esta parecia preocupada, andava de um lado para o outro mexendo nos cabelos fazendo barulho com o salto de sua bota.

O outro de olhos incrivelmente amarelos, pele pálida e longos cabelos negros que lhe caiam pelo rosto fino. Trajava um belo terno vinho, e gravata preta, segurava seu cajado preto com uma cobra de prata na ponta enquanto colocava suas armas já carregadas na cintura. Uchiha Itachi, Konan e Orochimaru apesar da aparência jovem eram os mais velhos vampiros existentes. Eram conhecidos como os três anciões, respeitados por todos os vampiros e até mesmo pelos lobisomens, eram os sábios que tomavam todas as decisões, e também os mais poderosos. Naquela noite os três preparavam-se para o encontro com os seus eternos inimigos: os lycans. Apesar de se encontrarem para negócios, se preparavam caso algum deles resolvesse lutar.

- Se acalme Konan, se aqueles cachorros tentarem alguma gracinha nós estaremos preparados. – Orochimaru disse com um sorriso de canto enquanto mostrava a arma para a outra.

- Escute o Orochimaru e se acalme sua impaciência está me irritando. – disse apático o outro jovem a olhando com aqueles olhos vermelhos. Dentre os vampiros Itachi é o único que possuía aquela exótica íris.

- Desculpem-me, mas isso não me cheira bem. – parou de andar ocupando a grande poltrona em veludo azul escuro.

Naquele momento outros vampiros apareceram, Hidan era alto, tinha cabelos prata sempre com gel, olho azulado, usava uma camisa preta com os botões abertos exibindo todo o seu peitoral definido, usava uma calça de couro preta e coturno também preto. Nas mãos tinha uma grande metralhadora.

Neji tinha longos cabelos castanhos presos na ponta por um rabo de cavalo baixo, seus olhos eram perolados, vestia um terno preto. Kisame era o único vampiro que tinha um tom azulado, seus olhos eram num tom prateado, também vestia um terno preto. Anko tinha os cabelos castanhos, seus olhos eram castanhos escuros, usava uma curta saia de couro preta e um, sobretudo também preto que só era abotoado na região dos seios deixando a barriga de fora. Por último Sai entrava com um sorrisinho cínico, seus curtos cabelos negros caiam pela face alva, seus olhos eram amendoados, vestia uma calça de couro preta e uma camisa social preta com os primeiros botões abertos, e por cima um, sobretudo.

- Estamos prontos Orochimaru-sama. – Neji se pronunciou enquanto parava em frente ao ancião, todos os outros concordaram com a cabeça.

- Mestre porque eu não posso ir também? – A jovem loira entrou na sala afobada. Seus cabelos caiam pela sua pele alva e chegavam ao quadril. Seus olhos azuis pareciam tristes, mais seu rosto continuava bonito, seus lábios finos eram vermelhos, vestia uma calça de couro preta, com um coturno preto por cima da calça. Um corpete que realçava suas curvas, nas pernas tinha armas. Já fazia cinqüenta anos que a Yamanaka era um vampiro.

- Eu já disse que não pode ir Ino. – repetia pela milésima vez aquela semana.

- Mas mestre, aqueles lycans podem estar tramando alguma coisa, você sabe que posso lutar. – insistia novamente.

- Não me irrite Ino, eu já disse que você não vai. – sua voz soou firme com um leve tom de irritação. Virou de costas para a loira que o olhava suplicante, e preparava-se para sair.

- Mestre... – começou dando um passo para segui-lo.

- Já chega Ino! – gritou autoritário entrando na frente da loira. – Orochimaru já disse que você não vai dessa vez. Eu e os outros cuidaremos para que nada aconteça aos anciões. – disse passando os finos dedos brancos pelo rosto alvo da garota.

- Eu posso lutar Sai. – ela murmurou.

- Eu sei que pode, mas o Orochimaru tem medo que algo aconteça a você. Deixe com a gente dará tudo certo. – finalizou dando um beijo na testa da loira e seguindo os outros para fora da mansão, onde luxuosas carruagens os esperavam.

-

-

-

O local habitado pelos lobisomens era de longe tão luxuoso quanto à mansão dos vampiros. Eles viviam escondidos em esgotos, com pouco luxo, mais viviam confortavelmente à sua maneira. Os três anciões lendários adentraram o local mal iluminado, sendo escoltados por lycans bem armados até uma grande porta de madeira que dava acesso à sala de reuniões. Havia uma grande mesa de madeira no centro, forrada com um pano vermelho e preto.

Sentado a ponta estava o mais velho dos lycans, Jiraya possuía longos cabelos brancos, olhos castanhos escuros, seu rosto apesar de mais velho ainda preservava certa beleza, tinha riscas vermelhas na vertical por debaixo dos olhos. Vestia uma blusa azul marinho, e uma calça escura.

Sentado ao lado esquerdo de Jiraya estava Namikaze Minato, um jovem loiro, seus cabelos curtos eram arrepiados e com uma pequena franja que lhe caía pelos olhos azuis, vestia uma blusa azul clara, e calça preta. Ao lado direito de Jiraya estava a Tsunade, esta possuía longos cabelos loiros presos em duas marias-chiquinhas baixas, uma pequena franja lhe caia pela lateral do rosto bonito, seus olhos eram castanhos claros, tinha uma pequena pedra em forma de losango na testa. Vestia um elegante vestido verde escuro decotado que realçava ainda mais seus seios grandes. Apesar da aparência jovem já era muito velha. Os três eram os mais poderosos lycans, responsáveis por dar ordens, e resolver pequenos problemas que aconteciam.

Os lobisomens que escoltavam os três lendários juntaram-se com os outros que protegiam os líderes, Jiraya apontou para as cadeiras vazias para que os três pudessem se sentar. Orochimaru sentou-se na outra ponta colocando seu cajado ao seu lado, Konan sentou ao seu lado direito e Itachi ao seu lado esquerdo.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita? – ironizou Jiraya escorando seu braço na mesa. Orochimaru deu uma risada cínica olhando fixamente para o loiro ao lado de Jiraya que o olhava com um misto de ódio e mágoa.

- Como bem sabem, aqueles mortais têm montado grupos para tentar nos exterminar. – iniciou Orochimaru passando a língua pelos lábios finos.

- Até parece que eles conseguiram alguma coisa. – murmurou Tsunade.

- Deixe-o continuar hime.

- Também não acho que eles sejam páreos para nós, mas se continuar assim a nossa existência corre risco. – continuou o velho vampiro de olhos amarelos.

- Que tipo de risco? – perguntou a jovem loira franzindo a testa.

- Corre o risco de eles descobrirem nossos pontos fracos. – se pronunciou Itachi pela primeira vez.

- Exatamente, e se eles descobrirem, correremos riscos de sermos mortos por meros mortais. – completou Konan.

- E o que espera que eu faça sobre isso? – perguntou Jiraya.

- Adestre seus cães meu caro. – Orochimaru deu um sorriso de canto enquanto os outros três fecharam-lhe a cara.

- Se eu fosse você não insultava os anfitriões. Lembre-se que está em nossa casa. – lembrou Jiraya com a testa franzida.

- Perdoem-nos. – desculpou-se Konan olhando feio para Orochimaru. – Viemos aqui apenas para selarmos um acordo, como sabem, nós matamos apenas algumas pessoas por ano, apenas para nossa sobrevivência, e vocês... Bom vocês tem matado demais.

- Por isso queremos fazer um acordo, onde humanos só serão mortos por legítima defesa ou para alimentação, e não apenas por prazer. – acrescentou Itachi.

- Certo. – Jiraya pensou por um instante. – E como vai a jovem Yamanaka? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso lhe brotando pelos lábios.

- Está ótima, na verdade o único motivo de eu ter aceitado vir aqui e pedir com que maneirassem quando fossem se alimentar foi a pedido de minha pequena. – respondeu Orochimaru.

- Pobre criança aquela que foi cegada pelas suas mentiras. – lamentou Tsunade, com um tom de ironia em sua voz.

- Eu nunca mentiria para a minha filha.

- Canalha. – gritou Minato sacando a arma e levantando-se da cadeira e apontando para Orochimaru, que apenas alargou seu sorriso cínico. – E vai matar essa pobre garota também? – perguntou com seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas à medida que se lembrava do passado, aquele vampiro idiota precisava pagar.

- Vejo que ainda me odeia. – Minato se preparava para atirar quando foi impedido por Jiraya.

- Hoje não Minato, poderá matar esse vampiro em breve. – interferiu segurando-o pelo braço. Ele voltou a colocar a arma na cintura e se sentar à mesa. – Aceitaremos o acordo, não mataremos mais do que necessário para nossa sobrevivência. Vamos fazer com que os humanos pensem quem estamos extintos.

- Então o acordo será selado. – concordou Itachi. – Quanto menos pessoas souberem que existimos, melhor será.

- Damos a nossa palavra. – Tsunade disse levantando-se da mesa.

- Como já devem estar sabendo, em um mês se iniciará a cerimônia de descanso. O primeiro reinado de duzentos anos será meu, enquanto os outros dois descansam para recuperarem seus poderes. Contamos com a palavra de vocês, e esperamos não ter futuros problemas. – informou Orochimaru também se levantando.

- Com certeza seu reinado não durará muito tempo. – ameaçou Minato olhando fixo para os olhos amarelos do vampiro, que sorriu malicioso.

- Nós já vamos então. – falou Konan temendo que Minato desse início a mais uma sangrenta batalha.

Os três despediram-se formalmente e deixaram a sala, acompanhados pelos lycans até a saída. Onde ocuparam novamente suas carruagens.

- Quero que acabe com a vida daquele infeliz do Minato. – ordenou Orochimaru a Sai discretamente para que os outros não ouvissem.

- Sim Meste. Cuidarei para que aquele lycan não mais respire. – respondeu fazendo com que Orochimaru desse uma risada maligna e seus olhos se enchessem de brilho.

-

-

-

_600 anos depois..._

**29 de Outubro de 2010**

O dia era cansativo como estagiário de um hospital em Konoha. Pessoas doentes, machucadas, e vítimas de balas perdidas eram trazidas durante todo o dia, mas o jovem de cabelos avermelhados e curtos, olhos de um verde tão claro e profundo que pareciam de cristal, seu porte era forte, apesar de não ser musculoso, era alto, e sua pele branca contrastava com seus cabelos, era um rapaz muito bonito e diferente. Em sua testa havia uma marca incomum de nascença, era vermelho escuro e formava um tipo de kanji de significado "amor". O rapaz arrancava suspiro das garotas que trabalhavam com ele, e também das pacientes. Mas nunca demonstrava interesse por nenhuma delas, era um pouco fechado e até mesmo tímido.

A fina chuva que caiu pela cidade durante todo o dia já havia passado. Deixando apenas o forte cheiro de terra molhada, e a o ar mais úmido. O ruivo passou o dia todo ajudando seu médico superior a cuidar de alguns pacientes, que chegavam ao hospital. O jovem aprendiz de medicina olhou para o relógio que marcavam 23h00min, seu plantão havia terminado. Arrumou as pastas que estavam em cima da mesa e as guardou no armário, saiu da sala apagando a luz e caminhou pelos corredores do hospital que acendiam de acordo com suas passadas.

Chegou ao vestiário masculino onde tirou o jaleco branco e o colocou em seu armário. Trocou suas vestes azuis por uma calça jeans preta, e uma blusa azul marinho. Calçou as botas amarrando o cadarço logo em seguida. Lavou o rosto com a intenção de espantar o sono e melhorar a expressão de cansaço estampada em sua face, arrumou os cabelos com os dedos deixando-os desalinhados, assim como gostava. Vestiu seu sobretudo preto pois sabia que lá fora o frio o esperava, pegou sua mochila e saiu do vestiário.

Despediu-se da enfermeira e da recepcionista morena que lhe deu um belo sorriso. Lá fora estava mais frio do que imaginava, colocou as mãos nos bolsos e se encolheu com o intuito de se proteger do frio, e apressou o passo. O ar quente de sua respiração em contato com o vento frio causava uma fina fumaça que logo se misturava com a forte neblina.

De longe um grupo de quatro rapazes o observava enquanto se afastava do hospital onde trabalhava.

- É ele? – perguntou o garoto loiro com os cabelos desalinhados, olhos azuis profundos, e três riscas na bochecha, era alto, tinha um corpo bem definido, usava roupas escuras.

- Sim, é ele. – respondeu um outro rapaz com metade do rosto tampado por uma máscara preta, seus cabelos brancos lhe caiam pelos olhos castanhos, o olho esquerdo tinha uma cicatriz na vertical. Também usava roupas pretas.

- Com certeza é ele, olha aquela marca na testa. – falou o terceiro rapaz, este também era alto, tinha marcas vermelhas como fendas nas bochechas, cabelos castanhos, e olhos da mesma cor, também vestido de preto.

- Cara... Isso é muito problemático, vamos logo pegar ele. – esse tinha os cabelos castanhos, preso no alto por um rabo de cavalo, olho castanho, era alto, usava uma calça preta e blusa social verde escuro com os primeiros botões abertos.

- Que novidade, pra você é tudo problemático Shikamaru. – rosnou o de fendas vermelhas no rosto. - Kakashi parece que ele está indo pro metrô – disse se dirigindo ao homem de cabelos prateados, enquanto seguiam o jovem ruivo.

- Vamos pegá-lo. Kiba, Naruto vocês vão para a direita – ordenou ao rapaz de cabelos castanhos e fendas vermelhas no rosto, e ao loiro. – Eu e o Shikamaru vamos pela esquerda, preparem suas armas, pode haver vampiros por perto, tomem cuidado! Eles não podem descobrir nosso plano, mais não matem o cara, precisamos dele vivo, se qualquer coisa der errada, morda ele. – deu a última ordem já preparando as armas.

- Hai. – todos gritaram enquanto seguia o líder.

Foram todos na direção que o Kakashi havia indicado, o ruivo havia entrado na estação de metrô e cada dupla foi pra um lado na intenção de encurralá-lo. Naruto e Kiba eram muito convencidos e escandalosos, viviam competindo entre si, essa noite não era diferente. Competiam pra ver quem iria conseguir pegar o jovem que seguiam primeiro, mas sua discussão e o comportamento estranho despertaram a curiosidade de uma jovem vampiro que o olhavam de cima de um prédio.

-

-

-

Ino estava confusa, porque aqueles lycans estavam seguindo aquele mortal? Tanto os vampiros quanto os lobisomens preferem manter distância dos humanos e não têm interesse por estes. Resolveu segui-los, aquilo estava muito estranho, com certeza aquele humano não era como os outros, devia ter alguma coisa especial para os lycans quererem algo com ele.

Andava sorrateiramente atrás do loiro e do garoto de fendas, que brigavam. Pode ver que eles queriam cercar o ruivo, pois outros lycans vinham na outra direção, ela sabia que não seria páreo para eles, mas resolveu mesmo assim sacar a arma quando viu o rapaz de fendas se preparar para atacar o humano.

Atirou em Kiba quando este pegou o ruivo pelo braço, mas o lycan desviou acertando a bala no braço do humano, os tiros atraíram a atenção dos outros três que logo sacaram suas armas com a intenção de acertar Ino, apesar de já ser tarde havia algumas pessoas por ali, que ficaram assustados quando presenciaram todo aquele tiroteio no metrô. O ruivo se encontrava confuso, com o tiro e a forte dor ele caiu no chão, olhava sem entender para a cena, uma jovem loira aparentemente frágil lutando com quatro homens muito mais forte do que ela, era anormal, não entendia porque aqueles homens o estavam procurando. E quem era aquela mulher que o defendia.

Ino começou a lutar com Kiba, tentando proteger o humano sem mesmo saber por que fazia isso, mesmo que não fosse do seu feitio proteger mortais queria descobrir a verdadeira intenção dos lycans naquela noite. À medida que Ino atirava os lycans começaram a recuar, não podiam dar na cara que realmente estavam atrás do humano, não podiam levantar suspeitas dos vampiros, que se encontrava em maior número naquela época em que quase todos os lobisomens estavam extintos. A jovem voltou-se para o humano, estava meio confusa, e ele assustado.

- Você está bem? – perguntou pelo ferimento no braço que ele pressionava.

- Sim, estou obrigado. Quem eram aqueles caras? – estava confuso e assustado, o que eles queriam com ele afinal.

- Você não sabe quem são?

- Deveria? – Ino abaixou a cabeça pensativa, logicamente ele não saberia da existência dos lycans, nem dos vampiros, pois esses depois do acordo de não perturbar mais os humanos foram esquecidos, e só eram lembrados em histórias de terror, como ficção.

- Talvez. – levantou ajudando o ruivo.

- Você sabe quem são? – perguntou pressionando mais o machucado que ainda sangrava.

- São lycans, mas não me pergunte por que estão atrás de você por que eu também não sei, e é isso que quero descobrir.

- Lycans?

- Te explico depois, precisamos cuidar desse ferimento antes. Vá para casa, vou seguir você caso eles voltem. – ordenou já virando as costas para o ruivo e saindo.

- Tchau para você também. – disse enquanto entrava no metrô indo para casa.

-

_**Continua...**_

-

-

-

Yo minna o/

Algumas explicaçõeszinhas:

No primeiro capítulo eu mencionei os três lendários e acredito que tenham imaginado que fossem os três sannin lendários de Naruto (Orochimaru, Tsunade, e Jiraya), mas se assim fosse a história não teria nexo, no final vocês irão entender por que.

Caríssimos fãs de Itachi e Konan, não me matem por ter colocado os dois como anciões, mais se lembrem: os seres imortais não envelhecem como nós, mesmo sendo super velhos ainda conservam a sua beleza como se fossem novos. A própria Ino têm 668 anos ;P.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, aos que leram e mandaram review MUITO OBRIGADA! Aos que leram e não mandaram review deixem de preguiça e mandem um elogio ou crítica onegai. Aos que colocaram a fic aos favoritos, obrigada! Continuem acompanhando!! O próximo capítulo ta pronto mais só vou postar quando minha caixa de e-mails tiver lotado de reviews u.ú.

Ah é, e a música do primeiro capítulo que está entre as lembranças da Ino é "Fields Of Innocence" do Evanescence. Eu esqueci de colocar isso no primeiro capítulo '.

Ja ne. o/


End file.
